A Song For Love
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Tigress cries after having another horrific nightmare about po. Po then comes in her room and comforts her. Will a song make tigress stop crying and make her sleep peacefully again ?


(It was about 9 pm at night at the Jade Palace. Po and Tigress were in po's room hugging each other, tigress was snuggling on po because po was very comfortable like a bed and she loved the softness on his belly and po enjoys it, po wished they could still do it together but he really needed to sleep.)

Po: ok tigress go to bed I have to hit the hey

Tigress: but po you're so comfortable, I really wanna lay on you. (Tigress complained but po got a little annoyed but didn't want to make her upset.)

Po: tigress listen I wanna keep doing this too and I love you but I am tired so just go off to bed and tomorrow after we train fight these bandits, we'll keep doing this okay ? (Tigress was touched by what he said then she had no choice.)

Tigress: okay po, just promise me tomorrow we'll do this a little longer.

Po: I promise tigress, goodnight (po kisses her cheek)

Tigress: goodnight (Tigress said as she places her paw on his face. soon after that, tigress walked into her room and dozed off. Po was in his room looking at a framed picture of him and tigress together after they came back home after defeating lord shen with the five. He was also getting ready for sleep, mean while in tigress's room she was having a good dream.)

(Tigress's Dreamscape)

Po and tigress were camping in the bamboo forest inside a tent kissing and having a bit of sex, they were saying they love each other as tigress was very comfortable in po's arms. Back in the real world tigress a big smile on her face as she loved her dream. Her dream then turned into a night mare. Back in the dreamscape, Po's eyes shot opened and had a frown on his face, he pushes tigress off with his strength and he starts to leave the tent.)

Tigress: Po wait don't leave me here (Tigress begged, po turned around and looked at her with a really angry look on his face.)

Po: NO, why did I ever fell in love with you in the first place ? You're not my girlfriend you're just a monster who beats me up all the time ! (Po shouted in anger as he turned back towards the darkness outside the tent.) You're on your own. Were through (Po says in anger as he angrily walks out the flaps of the tent into the darkness. Tigress couldn't believe her ears, she was shocked and sad about what po just said)

Tigress: PO WAIT PLEASE COME BACK (Tigress shouted in sadness as tears were in her eyes and she cried and sobbed as she sadly watched po fade way into the night, Then everything around her turned dark, everything was pitch black, like nothing was noticeable, tigress was sad and scared) what's happening ? (Something tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see po) Po why did you yell at me in the tent ? (She shouted in anger, as soon as she said that, Po's face turned into a Jiangshi, he had yellow green like eyes with fangs in the front corners of his mouth, the thing that scared tigress the most is he had a big evil looking smile on his face. He stares at her the Jiangshi look on his face.) LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID GHOST ! (Tigress shouted in fear. She started to back away and tried to take her eyes off the scary looking panda, before she did four other jiangshi's appeared out of nowhere and grabbed tigress by her arms and legs, knocking her over onto her back as they restrain and hold her down. After they did the jiangshi po walked over tigress without taking his eyes off her. He bends down pinning tigress down by her shoulders, she struggled to break free but the jiangshi's were to strong) LET ME GO (Tigress shouted as she was scared, but they never released her, po looks down at her and the spikes in his mouth open up and he prepares to bite into tigress's face, Tigress's eyes went extremely wide and screamed. When po moves his scary looking mouth towards her, everything went black.)

(Back into reality tigress wakes up from her horrific nightmare.)

Tigress: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Panting) PO (tigress was covered in sweat and was extremely terrified. In po's room he was about to doze off till he heard tigress scream. He quickly rose up on his bed and looked at the door.)

Po: Tigress ? (Tigress came bursting through po's bedroom door running towards him.) Tigress what happened ? (Tigress ran into po's arms crying and sobbing) tigress what's the matter ?

Tigress: Po I had really bad nightmare ! We were in the tent hugging and saying we love each other then you like broke up with me and just left in the tent and I was attacked by jiangshi's and you were a jiangshi too and instead of helping you ATE ME. (Tigress sobbed placing her head into po's chest as she continued to cry.)

Po: shhhhhhhh. Tigress please don't cry (po started to cry a little bit seeing tigress like this)

Tigress: I want to stop but I'm scared.

Po: you're safe I won't hurt you. I love you (Po rubbed tigress's head and stroked her back but she was still crying. Po slowly walked her back into her room without letting her out of his embrace. He placed her back onto her bed still embracing her. po then began to sing as he made up a song with lyrics going into his head.)

_Don't cry my love_

_You always make my heart so happy_

_No matter what happens in our life we'll always be together _

(Tigress stopped crying and looked at po and smiled as she loved his singing voice.)

_Please don't cry and please be happy because I will always love you_

_And you always make my life happy that my dreams will make my nightmares go away _

_You're the best female in my heart and you will always be my girlfriend no matter what happens_

_And I will always be your boyfriend the one who protects you and us from danger_

(Tigress looked up at him and had sad looking eyes but she was very happy that his singing made her feel better)

_When I hear you cry I will always hug you and keep you in my arms_

(After po finished tigress leaned up and the placed her lips on po's lips and she was so happy about po's song she was no longer afraid.)

Tigress: that was amazing po. You really do have a good singing voice.

Po: you're very welcome tigress. I hope you can sleep well for the rest of the night.

Tigress: goodnight my good singing panda

Po: goodnight honey. (They gave a quick kiss on their lips and po went back into his room and tigress dozes off to sleep with a smile on her face and had good dreams of her and po together for the rest of the night.)

THE END


End file.
